


Sharing is Caring

by amorkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Oh Sehun, Baby Park Chanyeol, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Single Parent Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Slice of Life, Teacher Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo
Summary: Jongin, a kindergarten teacher, learns about love and acceptance from his favorite 5-year-old student, and his loving single dad - Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 139
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was submitted for Kai Zine and has been tweaked a bit. Enjoy!

Being a teacher is a blessing. Jongin knows he wanted to be one since he was young. After graduating from university majoring in Education, he applied to become a kindergarten teacher at Sunflower Pre-school. He has been teaching for 4 years now and not a single day he regretted his decision. It felt right.

He loves the atmosphere in class, full of colors and enthusiasm. Not to mention the cute kids! The adorable tiny humans always make him feel happy. Nothing beats the bright smile on their faces in the morning, so eager to learn and to play. And the feeling of pride that swells Jongin’s heart whenever they finally learn their ABCs or successfully count up to 10.

Even though it’s a delightful profession, the job comes with a lot of hard work and patience too. Not every day is sunshine and rainbows, and it seems like today is _that_ type of day.

“Hunnie, I can’t help you if you’re not telling me what’s wrong..” Jongin said with a comforting voice, hands caressing the crying boy’s head. He’s on the floor with the boy clutching to him while sobbing.

Though it’s only been 1 month since the first day of school, this is not the first time Hunnie gets upset in the classroom. The small boy often gets picked on by the others because of his lisps. He also doesn’t talk much and not good at sharing his toys. At first, Jongin thought it’s because the boy is very shy, but now he’s worried that it’s something more than that.

“Yeo-Yeollie was mean to me..” The boy said in between hiccups, voice muffled by Jongin’s clothes.

“What did Yeollie do?” Jongin asks in a calm manner as his eyes roam across the room, searching for the mentioned ‘suspect’. And there he is, the taller boy, standing on the other corner of the room, glancing at them with a little guilt in his eyes.

“H- He told me.. I’m sthu- stupid..” then Hunnie breaks down in another sob. Jongin soothes his back. It’s already hard for the kid to make friends, it must be shocking to receive an insult like that.

He picks the small boy and walks outside the classroom, glancing at the other boy.

“Yeollie, come follow me.” Jongin stayed calm, but he changed his tone into a more serious one.

Jongin doesn’t want to embarrass the little boys, so after they found a quiet place where no other students can see them, he finally settles Sehun down so he could stand beside Chanyeol to face Jongin.

“Okay, so can somebody explain to me what happened?”

“I did nothing wrong, Mr. Kim! It’s Hunnie who is a cry baby!” the 5-year-old said, arm crossed in front of his chest.

Hunnie cries a little harder. A bubble of snot forms under his nose.

“Yeollie, what happened?” Jongin tries again. And after a huff, the boy explains with a grumble.

“I was coloring the sky with blue, and then I wanted to color the grass too. Hunnie has green on his hand, so I say ‘Hunnie give me the green’, then he looks at me and shakes his head,”

The boy paused to take a deep breath, then he continues, “I told him. ‘I will return it quickly’ but he said no again and continues drawing. So I look at his paper and he was drawing everything in green! He even drew a person in green. Nobody has green skin, Mr. Kim!”

Sehun snaps his head to Chanyeol with such anger, “th-then you called me stupid!”

Jongin sighs.

“Yeollie. You know that’s not a very nice thing to say, right?” the teacher tries to make sure his student is listening with respect, not fear.

“Hunnie was using the green, so it was better for you to be patient and wait until Hunnie can share the color with you. And even though Hunnie uses green to color a person’s skin, it’s not right to call him stupid. I’ve seen you colored a duck with pink once, did I do the same to you?” The taller boy shakes his head in defeat.

“And Hunnie, it’s okay to share your colors when you’re done using one. You can ask your friends to switch colors too if you need to use them. I’m sure if everyone asking it nicely, and waiting for their turn patiently, you get to use every color you need _. Sharing is caring_.”

Hunnie wipes his tears with his forearm. After telling the two boys to hug it out and apologize to each other, Chanyeol ran back to their class and Hunnie walks with the teacher with his small fingers wrap around Jongin’s pinky.

Just before they entered the classroom, Hunnie pulled Jongin’s finger, catching the teacher’s attention “Mr. Kim... Can I draw beside you?”

Jongin hesitates a bit, he knows it was better to indulge the kids to socialize more and learn how to deal with the aftermath of anger by himself. Sehun has already been too attached to him for these 4 weeks, to the extent of not responding to any other teacher but him (which resulted in him getting weird looks from the other teachers). But Jongin nods at the small boy anyway, thinking maybe he shouldn’t push him further today. He really can’t resist the boy’s little pout and teary eyes.

The class continues and Sehun sits peacefully beside Jongin, drawing on his small table and his tiny chair alone while everybody else was drawing in groups. The theme today was to draw family. They can draw their loved ones including their dogs if they have one. Jongin looks at Sehun who still insists on drawing with one crayon. He sighs. Should he talk to Sehun’s parents? Is it too early to tell about his concerns? He wants Sehun to be more comfortable and confident in class, but he doesn’t want to come off as rude to the boy’s parents.

Jongin’s thought was interrupted by Sehun who showed him his finish green-themed drawing with a smile on his face. Jongin knows it’s a picture of 3 people holding hands in a park, but he needs the kid to learn to talk more, so he asks anyways,

“oh, that looks very nice, Sehun. Would you like to tell me the story behind it?” Jongin crouches down, leveling his eyes with Sehun.

“umm..” the boy gulps as if it’s really hard for him to talk, “Th-this is a tree..” he points at the tall green drawing, “..grass” his small index finger moves to the lower part of the paper,

“This is Sehunnie..” he points to the small stick-man figure placed in the middle, and moves to the one on the right, “Sehunnie’s daddy..”

“..aaand your mum?” Jongin finishes the little boy’s sentence and points to the person on the left. The boy shakes his head and Jongin looks at him with confusion.

“This is you, Mr. Kim. Can’t you tell?” the boy looks back and forth between the paper and Jongin. The teacher can sense a little panic in him as if he’s blaming himself for not drawing it better. Jongin immediately tries to calm the boy down.

“ahh I should’ve worn my glasses to see your art better, now that I’m looking at it closer, it looks a lot like me! Thank you for drawing this Sehunnie, this is very good!” Jongin ruffles the smiling boy’s hair. The small compliment must’ve meant a lot to him, the little guy can’t stop grinning and looking at his drawings.

Jongin sits back on his chair, thinking about the reason Sehun’s drawing. So the kid has no mother? Is the kid okay? Jongin won’t lie, he was happy that Sehun considered him as who is someone important enough to be included in his drawings. But he’s worried too. Most kids would draw their grandparents, aunties, or even their babysitters. But to draw your teacher in a family-themed drawing session? That’s unheard of.

Sehun is a polite and observant kid. He prefers to be alone most of the time, and he never starts a problem. The more time he spent with the kid, the more he realizes that Sehun needs time to trust someone, and once you’ve gained his trust, he’d be the sweetest kid in the world.

Jongin remembers one time, he left his water bottle at home. So he’d often try to clear his dry throat throughout the class. Sehun, who is well-known as someone who doesn’t like to share, comes up to him silently with his small sippy cup during recess time, offering his water to Jongin. The teacher’s heart swells with happiness as he thanked the kid. Since then, Sehun would come to him whenever he has problems and talks to him whenever he’s feeling upset. Jongin caresses the boy’s head and sighs. He cares for this kid so much.

It’s 12 pm. The bell rings and the kids start to pack up their bags. Students run out of their classroom and greet their parents, excited to go home. While some have to wait for a couple more minutes until their parents or babysitter come to pick them up. Jongin and the other teachers are already familiar with which kids usually stay longer and who would pick them up after school.

Chanyeol’s mother would come just in time to pick the boy up during lunch-time. Yixing’s mum or his chauffeur will already be at the door around 10 minutes before the class ends (because the kid has a piano class afterward), and Sehun has always been picked up by a caretaker. A young lady named Yeri would arrive around 20 minutes after the school bells rang. Jongin never saw Sehun being picked by his dad or a family member. He thinks maybe it’s the usual “dad’s too busy working” type of case.

Packing his bag, Jongin raises his eyebrows when he realizes Sehun was the only kid left in class, playing lego in the corner of the classroom. He looks to his wrist, and it’s already 40 minutes after the class ended. It’s unusual, but the kid looks unbothered, comfortable in being alone.

Jongin left his packed bag on the table and walks to the kid. He sits down next to Sehun and plays with him, “Did Yeri tell you that she’ll be late today?” Jongin asks. Sehun shakes his head no. They continue playing in silence until Sehun’s stomach starts to growl. The kid stills and his face goes red, feeling embarrassed.

“Sehunnie? Are you hungry?” Jongin asks with a chuckle. The boy nods slowly, looking at Jongin with wide eyes, “You should’ve told me earlier before this little tummy of yours starts complaining.” Jongin tickles his stomach and the boy giggles. Jongin walks to his bag and picks up his leftover fried rice, packed by his mum in the morning.

Jongin takes a clean spoon from the pantry and lets the boy feed himself. They talked about the fried rice, their favorite food, their favorite cartoons, their favorite Pororo song.. and the more Jongin talks to Sehun, the more he was reminded of his childhood. At one point he learns that the kid loves to dance although he was shy and timid. Jongin told Sehun to try to perform someday in front of the class, the kid shakes his head violently. Jongin chuckles, and let him finish his food.

Loud footsteps are echoing from the hallway towards the classroom. Jongin assumes that’s probably Yeri’s panic running. Jongin was downright confused when he glances to the door. He didn’t expect a gorgeous man that looks around his age, sweating and panting in his white button-up shirt right in front of his classroom.

“Uh... I’m here for Doh Sehun?” the man speaks out with wide eyes, catching the little boy’s attention.

“Daddy?” The kid perks up with a confused face. The man smiles warmly as he stabilizes his breathing, “Hey bud, I’m sorry for being late.”

Sehun stood up and takes his bag with him, while Jongin cleans the table for them. He can hear the little boy asks _“why are you here?”_ but Jongin didn’t hear his answer. He’s too busy cleaning (distracting himself) and making sure no rice grains fell to the floor. When he’s finished, the teacher walks towards Sehun and his dad. Jongin tries to calm his racing heart. The man looks even more ethereal up close.

“Apologies, Doh Kyungsoo. I’m Sehun’s father.” The man said offering his hand.

Jongin pauses for a second before he shakes the other’s hand “Jongin. Kim Jongin. The teacher”

“Ah so you’re Mr. Kim! Sehun has been telling me a lot about you. Thank you for taking care of my son..” after a bow, the shorter man looks up to him shyly but politely. Neatly cropped hair hangs on his forehead, just above his black-rimmed glasses. He looks like the type that doesn’t talk much, a bit like Sehun.

“No worries, Mr. Doh. Sehun’s a sweet kid,” Jongin smiles before he continues “um..I don’t mean to pry, but I thought Yeri’s going to pick him up?”

“Well.. I thought so too. Until I received a text from her saying she couldn’t when I was in the middle of a hectic kitchen, 10 minutes before the school ends. So I have to ask my boss and drive here during lunch break, I uh.. work as a chef.” Kyungsoo timidly said. “Once again, I apologize for being late, Mr. Kim.” The man bows into an apology.

“Oh, I totally understand. There’s no need to apologize, Sir.” Jongin shakes his hand and his lunchbox in the air, he needs to stop blushing.

“Right.,” Kyungsoo said with a small smile. And Jongin just nods dumbly. _Mr. Doh’s eyes are really big._ Jongin clears his throat, he needs to stay professional.

“Daddy, look what I draw today!” Sehun’s voice cracks the silence.

“Waah, that’s very cool, buddy! Tell me more about it on the drive home, okay? Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asks picking up the small boy in his arms. Sehun shakes his head.

“Mr. Kim gave me his mum’s fried rice. It was so good! my tummy is full it’s about to bursts!” Sehun explains enthusiastically. Jongin never saw him looking this excited. He chuckles to himself, didn’t realize the dad was looking at him with a surprised look.

“I-I’m so sorry.. I should’ve packed more lunch for Sehunnie this morning-” Kyungsoo said in a panic and Jongin stops him right away

“No no no, it’s alright. I don’t usually finish my lunch either, so it’s a win-win solution for me and this cutie.” Jongin bops the kid’s nose and Sehun giggles.

The room goes back to silent for a while before Sehun tugs at Kyungsoo’s shirt and whispers something in his ears. Kyungsoo’s face goes red and his eyes go wide. _“are you sure?”_ he whispers back to Sehun, and the small boy nods.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Sehunnie says, _sharing is caring._ ” Jongin eyes go wide, “and because you cared enough to share him your food. We should do the same to you too..”

Jongin looks at the boy who now has his face hidden in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Would you like to.. have dinner with us? It doesn’t have to be today, and I don’t want you to feel pressured I understand that you might have better places to go-“

“I’d love to, Mr. Doh. Only if you don’t mind though..” Jongin smiles warmly.

“No, not at all! I mean.. I’d- it’s.. I just..” the dad blinks fast. _Is he flustered? cute_. Jongin patiently waits until Kyungsoo can finally form a sentence. He’s a lot like Sehun.

“I’m sorry.. Sehun’s been talking a lot about you and I’ve realized I should pay more attention to him and his study.. I think it’d be a great opportunity to talk through it with you.” Kyungsoo sighs and looks up to Jongin, hoping he makes some sense.

“Right, of course. I’m glad I could help.” Jongin nods and takes a mental note. This meeting will be and SHOULD be strictly professional. He shouldn’t take it more than it is. He cares for Sehun, and that’s the truth.

Jongin is surprised by how calm he is dealing with the situation. They exchanged numbers and plan to meet again on Saturday. It’s 2 days away, but Jongin’s already thinking about which shirt he should wear to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe :) I'm gonna be honest with you now, I already have the full story on my hard drive but I'm not sure if I'm going to share it.. I made this fic in a rush, and I only realize now how poorly written the whole thing was.. 
> 
> But let me know if this is worth reading so far, I might consider posting the whole thing as chapters.. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..... you got me.
> 
> I honestly didn't expect to receive so much love on the first chapter, but all that I can say is thank you! Thank you for giving this story a shot, and thank you for all the nice comments you put up on Twitter and here. 
> 
> here's the second chapter for you to enjoy! I hope you like it!

“You’re going on a date??” Jongdae asks while munching his Cheetos puffs, a huge surprised grin on his face.

“Parents meeting,” Jongin said fixing his brown cardigan in front of a mirror, he catches a glimpse of Jongdae raising his eyebrows before he continues “a parent invited me to dinner to discuss his son’s studies.”

“And you decided to dress up like you’re trying to be his new dad?”

Jongin stills in his place, “What—no, Does it look like that?” he said, eyes wide. He places his hand on his cardigan, ready to change it into something else.

Jongdae chuckles, “Don’t get me wrong, you look nice. I just didn’t expect you’d go to a formal event looking this… casual. Usually, you’d wear a proper shirt and neat slacks to a formal parent meeting ya know”

“uh.. yeah. this one’s a semi-formal thing. Sehun’s dad personally invited me to have dinner with them at their place.”

“Sehun? The quiet kid?” Jongin nods.

Jongdae is Jongin’s brother and best friend. Even though they’re 4 years apart, they have a very strong bond together. Growing up, they only have each other and their mum. Their father was a kind man; it was just so unfortunate that Jongin didn’t get to spend a lot of time with him since the old man passed away when he was 10. He had good memories with him, but things weren’t exactly easy after his dad was gone. 

Jongin’s mum has to work double jobs to feed the two boys, not to mention providing them with proper education and other supplies. She was absent most of the time, but not careless. Since she was busy putting food on their table, Jongdae becomes his moral support. After graduating from uni, Jongdae starts financially supporting the family including helping out with Jongin’s school fund. And after Jongin lands on a job, he has done his fair share by started paying the electricity bills for their home as his ‘token of appreciation’. (His mom snickers every time Jongin says that. “paying for rent” makes more sense, she said). 

Jongin is thankful to have his mother and his brother. He cherishes his family. That’s why he wishes they will still be together with him when the universe gives him a chance to have his own little family. 

“By the way, mom asks for you; said you should clear your schedule around first week next month for Mrs. Byun’s Birthday Dinner.” Jongdae said with a mischievous smile. Jongin groans.

“Will you be there?” Jongin asks with a hopeful tone.

“Minseok and I are planning to go on a trip, I already told mum I can’t. So suck it up and deal with it” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows.

“This is so unfair! Hyung, you know how boring those events are!”

“Maybe if you have someone to go with it wouldn’t be so painful—ya know, mom has been _discreetly_ asking about your love life,” Jongdae chuckles when he sees the younger scrunches his nose, “I’m just saying, when you start opening up your heart and give people a chance, your life will be less boring,” he said in between the sound of Cheeto crunches.

Well, he got a point. It’s safe to say that Jongin hasn’t been lucky in the love department. Most of the guys he dated said that he is ‘too serious’ and ‘too mature’ for his age. When really, Jongin thinks it’s not a legit reason to get dumped. They could’ve just said ‘sorry, not ready for a commitment’ and go.

Jongin prefers not to fool around and take his time to know his love interest. He prefers a healthy relationship with someone who is mentally mature, and who is looking forward to growing old together. Though he’s only 26, when most of the guys his age is hooking up to broaden their social circle, he’s looking for serious relationships. And for someone who doesn’t have a lot of friends to begin with, it has not been an easy journey to find love.

“Anyways, go complaint to mom if you insist on not going.” Jongdae said bringing his thoughts back to the mentioned event. The elder sits on the edge of Jongin’s bed as the younger pouts.

The Byuns are a wealthy family who often helps out unfortunate families or small communities. They’re nice people. Even though they have different social-economic status, Mrs. Byun and Jongin’s mum has been friends for so long. The Byuns even helped Jongin’s family when they were struggling after the passing of his dad. 

Like any other rich people’s event, Mrs. Byun would set up any type of party in their huge backyard (Graduations, anniversaries, Dog’s birthdays-- Rich people will find any reason to throw a party just because they can). At the end of the night, they would mostly talk about business deals. It’s not that Jongin dislikes The Byuns, what Jongin hates the most about their events is Mrs. Byun’s annoying guests who often try to set him up with their children. When in most cases, they would end up disappointed to know that Jongin is a kindergarten teacher instead of the CEO of a company.

“At least there’s gonna be Baekhyun, you can just go sit with him and ignore the others”

“Yeah that would definitely be my go-to plan”

He looks at the clock and sighs; he has to complain to his mom later. Right now, he has an important dinner to go to.

\--

Jongin checks his phone screen one more time as he stood in one of the apartment doors. He fixes his attire and straightens his pants when he is sure that he has arrived at the right place. _He’s not underdressed… isn’t he?_

He moves the grocery bag and the papers he’s holding to his left then presses the bell button. He’s not sure why he’s nervous. He’s not a shy person per se but he feels a bit jittery right now _, is he excited?_

“A minute!” a deep voice calls out from inside. Jongin straightens his posture, takes a deep breath, and when the door swings open he forgot how to exhale.

Sehun’s dad is wearing the most comfortable looking blue sweater, hair gelled up exposing his forehead. He looks like a different person, and if the specs weren’t there, Jongin is sure the man’s look could pass as an actor.

“Ah Mr.Kim, Good afternoon!” Kyungsoo greets him with a warm smile. Jongin steps inside and picked up the plastic bag in his hand

“I didn’t want to be a rude guest, so I brought some fruits..?” Jongin said with a chuckle.

“Oh wow, you really didn’t have to.. but thank you. Please, make yourself at home”

The room is simple, a medium-sized apartment that looks modest. Everything is organized yet still looks cozy. The walls were beige and the furniture was mostly brown and white. The kitchen and dining table are on the right side, and the left side guides you to the living room. It’s simple, but comfortable.

There’s a couple of Sehun’s baby pictures displayed on the side tables, but Jongin notices the lack of family pictures. The teacher walks to sit on the three-seat sofa when he heard Kyungsoo called for him from the kitchen area.

“Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Oh, water would be fine, Sir,” Jongin replies politely. He sits down, and Kyungsoo is back offering him a glass of water.

“Sehunnie’s in his room, he has been stressing about what shirt he should wear since he knows you would be visiting today.” Kyungsoo sat down, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah.. Now I feel like an important person..” Jongin replies with a soft laugh

Kyungsoo nods, eyes not meeting Jongin, “Well you kinda are, since you’re the first guest he has ever invited to our home,” he said while smiling softly. “Sehun said that you’re a very kind teacher, and you never got mad at him even when he won’t sing his ABCs. He always speaks highly of you.” Jongin was speechless, the word warms his heart.

“Mr. Kim!! You’re here!” Sehun came out of his room wearing a baby blue button-up shirt, looking adorable. Jongin has never seen him smile this big.

“Hey, champ! Whoa, I like your outfit! Did you pick it out by yourself?” Jongin said, and Sehun nods enthusiastically. Looking proud and happy because of the compliment.

“Daddy bought it for me when I turned 4!” Sehun said while showing 3 small fingers in front of his face. Kyungsoo and Jongin laugh, then the teacher carefully picks one of Sehun’s bent finger, to correct him. “There we go..” and the pre-schooler laughs, and goes to his dad.

Sehun hugs his dad and hides his face on the older’s neck.

“..You look nice too, Mr. Kim. Very cool. Right, daddy?” the kid mumbles shyly. Kyungsoo’s face turned red, he clears his throat before he answers “O-Of course.”

Jongin tries to control his excitement, “Why, thank you Sehunnie!” he answers with a smile. The shy boy hides again in his father’s embrace.

“So, I supposed you’ve been a teacher for a while?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to change the topic.

“Yes, I’ve been teaching for 4 years now. Right after I graduated uni, I applied for Sunflower Pre-school and have been staying ever since. You’ve mentioned you worked as a chef?”

“Yes, I work as a Station Chef in Zhang Hotel. Have been doing it for roughly 4 years now. Because of the hotel policy, I can only drop Sehun to school in the morning and spend time with him during the weekends. Hence.. my absence in school activities.”

Jongin nods. So it’s only the two of them in this house. They talked some more about their backgrounds, and Jongin was in shock when he learns that Kyungsoo was only 1 year older than him.

“Why are you surprised? Do I look older than 27?” Kyungsoo eyes widen in surprise

“Oh no, Mr. Doh! I just thought that—”

“—I’m too young to be a dad of a 5-year-old?”

Jongin takes a deep breath before he nods, he apologizes afterward. Kyungsoo smiles fondly.

“No need to apologize. It is true. I am a little bit too young to be a father,” the chef says, holding back from explaining more, “—also Jongin, we’re basically the same age. Please, just call me Kyungsoo.”

Jongin smiles and nods. They talk more freely and comfortably after that. After a while, an alarm went off from the kitchen and Kyungsoo immediately stands up.

“Ah, dinner’s ready. Sehun, would you please bring our guest to the dining table?” Sehun nods enthusiastically and politely asks for Jongin’s hand. Jongin lets himself being pulled from the couch. As Kyungsoo prepares for the food, little Sehun brings him a plate and a set of cutlery and chopstick. The kid looks like he’s is used to do things by himself.

Jongin is sure that he must’ve done something nice lately that the heavens have granted him the blessing that is Kyungsoo’s cooking. The chef has made several Korean simple dishes that Jongin sure coming out of a 5-Star-Michelin restaurant (not that he’s ever been into one).

Not only it looks amazing, everything also smells and tastes incredible! Jongin tries not to eat like he’s been starving for weeks, but it’s seriously so good that he’s not even shy to grab more once his plate is clean.

He closes his eyes as he chews, then hums in satisfaction that sounds more like a whine.

Once he opens it though, he sees Kyungsoo and Sehun staring at him with an amused smile.

“I’m sorry, it’s really tasty!” Jongin chuckles, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks turned pink before he says “No, please, eat more. I’m happy when people genuinely enjoy my cooking”

“You really should open your own restaurant someday! I’ve never imagined a simple _Doenjang Jjigae_ can taste this heavenly! Not to mention this Kimchi Fried Rice!” Jongin said as he scoops another rice and brings it into his mouth.

“That’s the big dream, actually.. Hopefully, We’ll get there someday.” Kyungsoo said softly

“Mr. Kim, you should try this one too.. I helped daddy making it!” Sehun said bringing a slice of Korean veggie pancake with his chopstick, offering it to Jongin’s plate.

Jongin eats it immediately and he closes his eyes before he dramatically claps his hand.

“Whoa.. Sehunnie.. Are you trying to win over your dad? This tastes magnificent!” he says as he did the chef kiss signature. Kyungsoo chuckles and the little boy laughs whole-heartedly. Jongin signals him a high five and they continue to eat happily.

He insists on helping Kyungsoo cleaning up the table, even after the older told him not to. Kyungsoo puts the dirty plates in the dishwasher, while Jongin brings the left-overs to the kitchen table. 

Everything feels so domestic. Not that Jongin is complaining. It’s just funny how he has always wanted to have a little family in a warm cozy home, and right now he kind of living a slice of it in his favorite student’s house. Jongin shakes at the thought, this is a _parent’s meeting._ He needs to stay professional.

They move to the couch, and Jongin pulls out the reports.

“Sehunnie, why don’t you get your Legos, so you can play here while Mr. Kim and I talk?” Kyungsoo said, and Sehun left. When the little boy is out of sight, Jongin takes the chance to start the conversation.

“Sehun is a very polite young man. He’s good at doing challenging tasks and has a good understanding of basic rules and manners. Though I must say, he is reticent compared to the other kids in class. He’s so shy to the extent of refusing to communicate to the others when he knows he needs something,” Jongin explains the crayon incident with Chanyeol, and when he was crying by himself when some kids are being mean, refusing to tell other teachers about what happened.

Sehun came back into the room with his toys in his hands, Jongin smiled at him. The little boy plays in a far corner of the room. Jongin lowers his voice as he continues to explain to Kyungsoo about his concern,

“I would like to inform you, that though this behavior might look harmless now, it can evolve into something more serious later on in his life. He might not be able to stand up for himself or articulate clearly what he feels. If you don’t mind me asking, Kyungsoo, has there been an instance that leads to this behavior?”

Kyungsoo turns his gaze to his little boy. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

“His mum and I separated two years ago. I wasn’t the best dad and she wasn’t the nicest mother to Sehun. We were both young and she-“ Kyungsoo hesitates to continue, Jongin notices this but told the other to take his time.

“She wasn’t the same person I thought I married after we had Sehun. There was a time when he was really scared of his birth-mother, and when I finally realized why, I took the chance to bring him with me. Long story short, we fought for Sehun’s custody and I won. I’m so thankful I did,”

Kyungsoo sighs before he continues “But I guess, in the process, I failed to provide enough security and love for him. Since then, I work hard to make sure Sehun can live at ease and with peace.”

Jongin’s heart feels heavy. The explanation was vague. But Jongin respects it and try not to push it. By seeing how comfortable Sehun is with Kyungsoo, Jongin concludes that the boy is in the right hand. He is just in a challenging transition phase right now.

“Thank you for sharing your story, Kyungsoo. I hope that you and Sehun can live a happy life together,” Jongin smiles warmly, “ I will try my best to support him in his studies and sharpen his social skills. While we’re doing that, I suggest you exercise bonding and sharing with him at home. Maybe talk to him more, ask him about how his opinions and feelings about things, so he can learn to articulate his thoughts better.” He said. Kyungsoo nods.

“I really don’t know how to do it as you do,” the chef softly says, earning a confused look from Jongin “He looks so comfortable talking to you. I guess it’s because you’re so patient and talkative. I don’t know if I can ever be like you” he finishes.

“You don’t have to.” Jongin politely answers, “I think Sehunnie loves you for you. With a little bit of more practice, both of you might find a better way to communicate. Don’t worry.” Kyungsoo’s shoulder visibly relaxes after hearing that.

They talked more about school for a while, then Sehun comes to Jongin with a finished Lego set in his hand. The teacher was impressed by how quickly Sehun can set up Legos, and Kyungsoo mentioned that the kid is also quick at doing puzzles. Jongin takes note of that. Looking at his wrist-watch, the teacher decided that it’s time to go home. And as expected, he gets a pout from his cute little student.

“Mr. Kim, are you sure you wanna go home? You can stay and we can watch Pororo together” the kid says, hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Jongin didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo's eyes widen at the request. Before the dad opens his mouth to speak, Jongin beats him to it

“Well, I can’t Sehunnie.. Because my family is waiting for me to come home, and they will be worried if I don’t. Maybe you can watch it with your dad and tell me about it on Monday?” Jongin squeezes the kid’s shoulder, telling him sorry. The boy nods with a pout.

Jongin crouches down, so he can speak to Sehun at eye level, “Thank you for inviting me to your house, Sehunnie.. Oh and thank you for cooking for me! My tummy is now full and I feel happy!” Jongin playfully rubs his stomach, and the boy giggles shyly.

Jongin stands tall on his two feet then he tilts his head down to look at Kyungsoo. Only then he realizes their height difference, how small and cute Sehun’s dad is. Jongin’s word got stuck in his throat, so they stood there for a couple of silent seconds and just stare at each other.

“Th-thank you for the dinner, Kyungsoo. It was a delight. I appreciate it.” he said sincerely. And Jongin thought that he’s hallucinating because there is no way that a simple compliment can make Kyungsoo blush _like right now._

“And if you need any assistance regarding Sehun— He fumbles his back pocket to grab his wallet and offer Kyungsoo his business card “—feel free to ask for my help.” He smiles.

The shorter guy fixes his specs awkwardly and nods. Jongin steps outside the apartment and he can hear a soft _“See you soon, Jon_ _gin”_ before the door closes. Jongin goes home with a foolish smile on his face. That night, before he sleeps, he thinks about a certain cute dad with glasses.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Brother Jongdae is entering the scene! :) 
> 
> What do you think about the 2nd chapter? How do you like the dynamic between our characters? I love comments, so please tell me what you think!! <3
> 
> Since this was intended to be a long shot story, there is still so much more to unpack in the future! so if you do enjoy this feel free to bookmark the story or check my twitter account for updates @amorkaisoo.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll see you again, hopefully soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Since the dinner at the Doh’s, they have been exchanging notes through texts on how to improve Sehun’s communication skills, which includes how to deal with his curiosity. The little boy is a smart cookie, Jongin knows this. It’s entertaining to him how the process of Kyungsoo realizing his son’s intelligence unfolds before him.

Just a couple of days ago, Sehun asks his dad where do the stars sleep in the morning when they don’t go to ‘work’. Kyungsoo asked Jongin how he should answer playfully without fooling the kid. Jongin likes dad’s mindset. Often, parents would shrug off these types of questions from their kids because it would be too complicated to explain, but not Kyungsoo. He didn’t shut his kid, he rather reaches out and learns how to educate his kid in a light manner. 

Seeing how Kyungsoo tries to be more involved in Sehun’s learning process, Jongin willingly shares updates about Sehun’s activity during classes as well.

**Jongin**

We’re doing puzzles today!

[1 image attached]

The teacher sends the chef a picture of Sehun surrounded by tiny puzzle pieces. The little boy has his tongue peeks out of his little mouth, eyebrows furrows in concentration. Half of the set is done, while the other kids around him are still struggling to find the connecting pieces.

Kyungsoo replies 30 minutes later.

**Mr. Doh**

Adorable.

Thank you for the picture, Jongin.

**Jongin**

No worries, Mr. Doh.

**Mr. Doh**

I told you we’re the same age.

Please Jongin, be comfortable with me.

Really the conversation could have ended that way. But something inside Jongin wants to keep talking to Kyungsoo. And since the kids are busy with the puzzles, he thought why not.

**Jongin**

Hahaha sorry, I’m still trying to get used to it.

How is it going in the kitchen?

**Mr. Doh**

Surprisingly calm today.

We’re about to have a lunch break.

Have you had lunch, Jongin?

This is the first-ever question Kyungsoo has asked him that is not related to Sehun at all. Jongin smiles. A simple question yet, it made him feel giddy. _Why?_ Really, he doesn’t know why either. So Jongin tries to keep it casual. Kyungsoo was only asking because he wants to know if Sehun had his break or not.

**Jongin**

Yes, I have. The school break was an hour ago at 10.30

What are you having for lunch, Kyungsoo?

**Mr. Doh**

Good

[1 image attached]

I’m having Bulgogi and rice

**Jongin**

Aaah that’s nice..

I was late this morning, so I only pack egg and rice.

Send me your bulgogi please :((

Jongin hopes he’s not being too much. It’s okay to innocently joke around like that, _right_? They’ve been texting for almost a week now.. They’re at least friends, _right_?

His thoughts get interrupted by one of his students who suddenly cries out loud. He pockets his phone immediately and goes to assess the situation. The conversation is long forgotten.

Naeun was crying because she couldn’t find a puzzle piece to complete her work. Jongin pulls the distressed kid into a hug, wiping her tears with his thumb.

“I— I couldn’t find it anywhere Mr. Kim. Naeun is so-sorry..” she sobs even more, hugging the teacher tighter.

“It’s alright, kiddo. No worries, we’re going to search for it together okay?”

“Ple--” she hiccups mid-sentence, “--Please don’t get mad Mr. Kim..”

“Of course, sweetheart. I’m not mad. Now tell me how many pieces do we need to find?” He said as he pats her back for comfort.

Upset Naneun showed her almost-finished work and count the missing piece together with Jongin. There are 4 missing bits.

Because puzzle set that the kids are doing are all the same, some pieces might get mixed in a process and others might grab it because they thought it’s theirs. Jongin makes a mental note to gives bigger space and more variation for each kid to do it next time.

Jongin held the kid’s hand as both of them circles the room to look for the pieces. They found one hidden under the desk, another one was found close to another student’s work. Jongin sighs when they found one slipped inside Naeun's dress pocket. But then Jongin laughs it off, bringing a giggle out of the silly girl as well. One more piece to find.

They ask the other kids around if they’ve seen Naeun’s piece, but everyone ignores them, too busy finishing theirs. However, when they got to Sehun’s table they receive a different kind of reaction.

“You lost a piece?” Sehun timidly asks the small girl. Naeun nods. "and it makes you sad?" Naon pouts and nods again.

“Which one?” the boy inquires.

Naeun grabs Sehun’s hand and brings him to her table, leaving confused Jongin standing in his place. It was a brief moment before they come back to Sehun’s table. The little boy looks back and forth from his puzzle to Naeun’s table. It didn’t take a minute before he removes one piece from his finished work and goes over to Naeun’s table to fit his puzzle piece to hers.

It melts Jongin’s heart.

  
The happy girl thanked Sehun briefly before skipping her way back to her table, admiring her finished puzzle. Jongin walks towards Sehun and crouches to level his eyes with the kid. He caresses the boy’s head, feeling incredibly proud.

“Thank you, Sehun. That’s a very kind thing to do.”

“It was? Did it make you happy, Mr. Kim?”

“Very happy! You’re amazing, Sehunnie!” he genuinely praises the boy.

Sehun looked at him confused at first, but his face lights up when he hears the praise. As if that’s the first time he ever heard that from someone. He looks down at his now-unfinished puzzle set, smiling bashfully.

The hourly school bell goes off, reminding him to wrap the game time up and move on to their last lesson.

Before they know it, it’s 12 pm and it’s time to go home. As usual, the kids are being picked up by their parents, and only a couple of students left to wait a little more, including Sehun.

The said boy is busy with legos in the toy corner, playing by himself as the other kids chat.

Jongin checks the clock, Yeri has been picking Sehun on time lately. So she should be here in a couple of minutes now. So Jongin cleans up the room, preparing to go home himself too.

He was under his desk, reaching for a scattered origami paper when he hears a faint knock on the door, and he can see Sehun’s little feet running towards the door in his peripheral vision.

“Daddy!!” he hears the small boy shouts happily.

Jongin feels his heart beats quicker, his body tells him to immediately stand up and greet the kid’s dad, but he knocks his head loudly on the desk instead. He grunts in embarrassment.

“Jongin? Are you alright??” Kyungsoo panics and walks towards Jongin. The teacher would be giddy if he’s not an embarrassing fool right now.

“ye—yeah, I’m okay” he chuckles nervously, crawling out from his spot.

He was still holding the throbbing spot on top of his head when he almost coos at the sight in front of him. Worried Kyungsoo was carrying an equally worried Sehun on his side.

“I’m really okay, you guys. It hurts a bit, but It’s fine” Jongin laughs in embarrassment, but then he hisses when he accidentally press too hard.

Sehun heard it and whines, “Quick, daddy! Kiss the booboo away!” he says innocently.

The two adults go red. Eyes widening in embarrassment.

“Sehun that’s— uh“

“oh Sehunnie, It’s—“

They choke on their own words as the kid yanks at his father’s shirt in panic, as if Jongin would _die_ if they don’t kiss the pain away.

Jongin thinks quickly to save the awkward situation. So he kisses his own palm, and place it gently on his head. He does it a couple of times.

“I’m kissing the booboo away, Sehunnie. Look! I’m all better now” he says, cheeks still sporting a blush. He can hear a relief sigh from Kyungsoo, then the elder finally laughs at his kid’s pure intention. He caresses Sehun’s cheek to calm the boy down.

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie. He’s all good now.” He says and the kid finally relaxes his furrowed brows.

“Yeri couldn’t make it again?” He asks Kyungsoo diverting the conversation.

“Yeah she has exams coming up. Since the kitchen is not that hectic today and it’s lunchtime, I thought I could pick Sehun up and bring him with me to the hotel.”

Jongin wanted to ask why, but then he remembers that it’s only the two of them at home. Maybe Kyungsoo felt it was a better decision than to leave the boy alone. Not wanting to sound nosy, he nods in response.

“Sehun was a hero today to someone,” Jongin says, Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows before the teacher continues “maybe you could tell your daddy about it later, champ.” Sehun smiles sheepishly and gives a small nod before he hugs his dad tightly again.

“Then I guess we better get going now,” Kyungsoo says as he fixes his posture to hold his son better.

“Oh also, Jongin. this is for you..” he hands over a plastic bag from his other hand to Jongin.

The teacher receives it with a confused look

“You told me you want Bulgogi so..” Kyungsoo gave him a loop-sided smile

“You gave me your lunch??” Jongin raised his voice

“Well no—“ the chef looks startled “—technically yes, but no. I cooked a little bit too much, and I had enough so I thought I share the rest with you..” he stammers while he explains.

“Wow. Uh.. Thank you very much..” Jongin doesn’t want to sound ungrateful, so he accepts it with a happy heart.

“Maybe enjoy it with warm rice later at home, it’s already cold now. Sorry..”

“Of course— No worries. I will enjoy it well. Thank you, Kyungsoo.” He bows and gives his respect, clutching the plastic bag close to his chest. Trying to smile not too widely.

After a couple seconds of silence filled with the two of them stealing glances, they finally say their goodbyes.

Later that afternoon, Jongin send the elder a picture of neatly plated steamed rice, with Kyungsoo’s Bulgogi on its side.

**Jongin**

About to be blessed by this food.

[1 image attached ]

**Mr. Doh**

Hahaha don’t be too disappointed alright

**Jongin**

I know I won’t. Thank you Kyungsoo!

Jongin sends in a sticker of a dancing bear, in hopes, it will show how happy he is receiving the food. He ate it joyfully and as expected, it tasted like heaven. Kyungsoo didn’t reply until later in the evening. He sends in a thumbs-up emoji and a text.

**Mr. Doh**

👍

It looks like you.

**Jongin**

…the bulgogi?

**Mr. Doh**

Hahaha no, the bear sticker.

It looks like you..

**Jongin**

Oh.. Is that a good thing?

**Mr. Doh**

Of course..

Is this flirting?

Is _he_ flirting?

Jongin shuts his thoughts right away.

 _A friendly banter._ He concludes.

So he calms the screaming 14-year-old-Jongin in his heart and thinks about the most normal way to reply..

**Jongin**

Thank you :)

**Mr. Doh**

:)

Jongin giggles. _What the hell._

He washed up, smiling. _He thinks I’m a bear._

Went to his room, smiling. _And he says it’s a good thing._

And goes to sleep, still smiling.

_Damn it.... Is this a crush?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update of the Dohs and the Kim :) 
> 
> I've been going through some stuff lately and I still need a bit more time fixing the original story before I can share them here.. So I hope this little update can bring you a spark of joy! hehe
> 
> Let me know your favorite bit in the comment section below, or if you like, you can tell me about it on twitter @amorkaisoo! :)
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your week, peeps. Please stay happy and healthy <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you can read this with a light heart~ enjoy :)

“Mom, I’m leaving,” Jongin said as he packs his lunch into his working bag. His mother walks to him and brings him his water bottle before he forgets

“Don’t forget to go look for Mrs. Byun’s birthday gift after work. Remember, the party is this weekend” his mother said while fixing the collar of his shirt.

Right. Jongin forgot about that.

“Uh.. Mom.. Can I not go? I uh.. have a parent meeting on Saturday..” Jongin nervously said.

“I’ve raised you long enough to know that you are a bad liar, Jongin. Saturday at Mrs. Byun’s. 7 pm. Now, go to work.” His mom said with a chuckle, Jongin rubs at the back of his neck. That’s an embarrassing failed attempt.

Jongdae pops his head from the kitchen door, “It’s not too late to ask _a significant other_ as a date ya know” he wiggles his eyebrows, knowing damn well who Jongin has been texting _occasionally_ with for weeks now. His mother raised an eyebrow. See, this is why siblings are annoying. They can’t keep secrets.

“Uh— I’ll get the gift.” He told his mom. After mouthing ‘ _shut it_ ’ to his brother, he power-walks to the bus station to avoid more questions.

The class learns about vegetables today, and Jongin can’t believe the lesson could be so entertaining. Seeing the face of his students turned into confusion when they learn that “egg-plant” exists, and it didn’t come from a chicken. It was equally hilarious when they tried to pronounce “cauliflower” with a clear articulation.

The day ended smoothly, parents arriving one by one and kids getting picked up. Soon enough the class is almost empty. Kyungsoo has been extra busy lately, and Yeri never missed a day picking Sehun up from school. So Jongin thinks he won’t have to wait too long till he can leave and go to the mall to look for Mrs. Byun’s birthday gift.

He looks to the corner of the room and he sees his favorite kid playing blocks, with Chanyeol. After their little “fight” a couple of weeks back, Chanyeol has been trying to make up to Sehun by talking to him in a friendlier manner. Sehun was hesitant at first, but seeing them now sharing toys, Jongin thinks that the boy has probably warmed up to the taller one.

When Chanyeol’s mum arrived, Chanyeol stood and wave at Sehun before he leaves Sehun alone. The shy boy waves back with a smile. Jongin is so proud to see it. _Progress,_ Jongin thinks.

He was cleaning the vegetable magnets on his desk when he hears a knock on the door.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo greets with a smile.

“Oh hey! I thought Yeri’s going to pick him up today?” Jongin asks politely, he tries not to smile too wide.

“Well yes, but I switched days-offs. So I decided to spend the whole day with Sehun..” Kyungsoo explained, walking into the classroom, and Sehun’s tiny steps can be heard approaching closer.

“Daddy, we learned about clawfloss today!” Sehun said excitedly

“Claw-flows?” Kyungsoo repeats confusedly

“Cauliflowers,” Jongin said as he raised the vegetable magnet and show it to Kyungsoo. The chef laughs _beautifully_. Jongin’s getting weak on the knees.

“So you learned about vegetables today?” He verifies to Sehun, and the boy answers enthusiastically, “and the vitamins and the goods stuff that comes with it!”

“Great! Now I don’t have to force you to eat them because you know how good it is for you, right?” Kyungsoo teases Sehun and the boy pouts “Right..” he said softly, looking defeated.

Jongin giggles at the situation. He looks at his wrist and realizes that he needs to go now to catch a bus.

“It’s good to see you again, Kyungsoo. Now, I have to go catch a bus—“

“Oh you’re going home?” the chef asks.

“I’m going to the mall; I have to look for a gift for someone so…” Jongin gathers his stuff

“Um.. Sehun and I were going for lunch as well. We can drive you there?” Kyungsoo offers calmly.

“Oh no, thank you. I don’t want to be a burden” Jongin was elated by the kind gesture but he doesn’t want to bother Kyungsoo and Sehun’s day.

“Please, Jongin. It’s the least I can do.” Kyungsoo said with pleading eyes.

Jongin nods and chuckles, “Okay..”

Sehun cheers and Kyungsoo cheeks smushed up into a wide smile.

\--

Jongin wants to scream and thank the universe for giving him the chance to be with Kyungsoo and Sehun like right now.

Jongin’s sitting on the passenger seat next to Kyungsoo, Sehun’s on the backseat. They’ve been jamming to Pororo’s playlist for 20 minutes now. The three of them singing along to all the songs word-by-word, without missing a beat. They do the dances too.

“Pororo kinda looks like daddy” Sehun comments when another song ends. Jongin laughs at the comment.

“Why? Why does it look like me?” Kyungsoo asks while driving, he sounds more amused than offended.

“Pororo can do everything. He’s small and smart. Just like daddy” Sehun claps at his own words, he sounds so proud of Kyungsoo.

Jongin turns his head to look at Kyungsoo. The dad’s ears are turning pink, lips stretch into a smile. But then his smile drops, then he chuckles “Wait, small you said??” Sehun covers his mouth as he giggles.

“Yah, young man. You’re telling me I’m _small_? Then what are you?” Kyungsoo said playfully. Sehun laughs and moves to hug Kyungsoo’s from the backseat.

“You _are_ kinda small, Soo..” Jongin said before he clasps his mouth with his palms. Did he.. did he just… give the dad a nickname… and called him small??? Jongin’s ready to jump off the car seat when he sees the dad looks at him in shock and gasps.

“Not you tooo!” Kyungsoo whines in disbelief. Then all of them laugh as another Pororo song plays in the background.

Jongin thought Kyungsoo would ask him to part ways when they arrive at the mall. But the ever-so-polite dad invited him to have lunch first together with them. After filling their tummies with food, they walk around the facility helping Jongin find a good gift for his mother’s friend. They didn’t talk much, because most of the time they were laughing at Sehun’s antics.

The little boy is so playful when he wants to, which also brings the silly side of Kyungsoo out. They tried on some hats and some handbags on the store display and pretends to walk like a model. They tried to put on a ridiculous top hat on Kyungsoo too, _“I look like the monopoly guy”_ he said, bringing laughter out of the other two.

The tall teacher tries on a long coat and a scarf, then playfully poses like he’s on a photoshoot. Sehun claps and laughs hard, seeing how funny his teacher looks. But Kyungsoo didn’t laugh, his face turns bright red. He blinks fast before he let out a soft _“it actually suits you..”_ then turns his face away shyly. Jongin chuckles. _Adorable._

The teacher wonders if it’s too sudden to invite the cute dad out for a date to Mrs. Byuns party. He thought maybe he should ask first if the other is free this weekend, but just when he’s forming the invitation inside his head, Kyungsoo speaks out.

“Jongin, I have something coming up this weekend and I need to look for a cooking tool. Do you mind if we go check this store while we here?” he said, pointing to a kitchenware store beside them. Jongin nods, throwing his invitation out of the window.

Once Kyungsoo gets what he needs, they continue their journey hunting for Mrs. Byun’s gift. Jongin would ask about Sehun’s preferences on things. Telling him he needs Sehun’s help to find a gift for an older aunty. He carefully coaxes the little boy to give his opinions on simple things. What colors should he pick and why, what should Jongin write on the birthday card, when is the best time to give the gift.. and Sehun answers it with such consideration. What Jongin didn’t know, is that Kyungsoo would stop and stare, looking at the two of them interacting with a warm gaze. The dad finds it amusing how the teacher gradually makes the shy boy more talkative.

At the end with the help of the smaller, Jongin settles with the scarf for the gift. In Sehun’s words “ _It’s pretty and the aunty can stay warm with it_ ”. Fortunately, it’s still in the range of Jongin’s budget. Then, they get ice scream before they head home.

Jongin holds the ice cream and the small shopping bag on his left as he holds on to Sehun’s hand with his right. Kyungsoo did the same too, with his right hand holding the chocolate-mint and his left hand occupied by Sehun. The small boy skipped as they walk back to the car. They call it a day and drive Jongin home.

“Thank you for today, I really had fun.” Jongin said as his eyes go back and forth from Sehun and Kyungsoo.

“No worries, we enjoyed your company” Kyungsoo said sincerely.

“Let’s do this again, Mr. Kim!” Sehun sounded so excited. But the honorific title he mentioned brings Jongin back to reality. He’s still _just_ a teacher. Jongin nods politely and said his goodbye.

Kyungsoo rolled down the window so both of them can wave as they watch Jongin goes inside his house. After closing the door, Jongin hears the car zooms away, and only by then, his heart beats faster again. _It was a good day._

\--

Saturday finally comes around and Jongin _still_ tries to convince his mum to go by herself. Of course, he didn’t succeed. After a couple of more whines, he gets ready.

It’s a _fancy_ event so Jongin takes the prettiest suit he has in his closet and pair it with his nicest shoe. It’s a simple all-black set with a unique collar, which he only wears on special occasions. He styled his hair nicely and let some part of the bangs falls on his forehead. Looking at the mirror, he gives himself a small smile.

He’s confident, always has been. It’s a trait that he’s proud of. Though he has his shy and insecure moments, he never lets it get through him. He is grateful that self-acceptance is something that was taught by his parents since he was little. He knows that he is loved and he is enough.

This level of self-awareness and confidence made him and his mom mingles quite easily at any type of event, including the elite ones like The Byuns likes to throw.

They arrive just in time and Jongin immediately searches for his only friend in the event. When he spots Baekhyun, he bee-lines to the elder.

“Happy Birthday to your mom, hyung” Jongin said after he taps the shorter on the shoulder.

Baekhyun pulls him in a tight hug “Nini! Thanks, man. I’m glad you’re here, I’d die of boredom if you’re not” the guy said. Jongin chuckles and nods understandingly.

Since the backyard is huge, there was a small stage on the front and several round tables prepared for the guests. Each table has a small kitchen station on the side, probably to make food serving a little easier. The elder guides him to his assigned seat which is mostly occupied by people their age. They have small name tags in front of their plates.

He was seated in the middle of Baekhyun and another guess. Baekhyun on his left, and the stranger on his right. After a brief introduction by his friend, Jongin learns that the man’s name is Kim Junmyeon, he’s 3 years older than him and is the second-cousin of Baekhyun. Baekhyun excuses himself to greet the other guests and leave the two of them alone.

Talking to Junmyeon is nice. He’s very polite and smart. And when Jongin shares about what he does for a living, Junmyeon eyes go wide in disbelief. Jongin thought the guy will throw a snarky comment at first, but then he starts to mention how challenging yet rewarding the profession is. Jongin appreciates how thoughtful Junmyeon is. They talked about their backgrounds and what keeps them busy lately, and Jongin learned that Junmyeon is planning on getting married to his girlfriend next year. Jongin congratulates him as he politely asks about Junmyeon’s plan without getting too nosy.

Their conversation was paused when Mr. and Mrs. Byun steps onto the front stage, giving their welcoming speech and thanking the guest for coming to the party. They also thank the event organizer and the Zhang Hotel for providing them with amazing chefs and cuisines. Jongin head ticks at that. _Why does the hotel name sound familiar?_

The lovely old couple told the guests to enjoy themselves today. Baekhyun comes back to their table and sits next to Jongin. Not long after that, he sees around twenty chefs dresses in black, walks in the garden, and dispersed to their respective stations. Jongin’s heart drops to his stomach when he sees a familiar man in glasses walks to his table’s station, along with 2 other chefs. This can’t be happening. _Kyungsoo is here._

Jongin was trying to focus back on his conversation with Junmyeon, stealing glances at the clueless chef. He’s so excited to greet Kyungsoo, though he doesn’t know if it is okay to talk to him when he’s technically working. It’s good to see this side of the elder, though. So focused and thorough while preparing the ingredients.

They were talking about their childhood and Junmyeon shares an embarrassing story of his first meeting with Baekhyun. They were laughing out loud and Junmyeon was holding on to Jongin’s shoulder in a friendly manner when suddenly someone clears his throat right in front of their table. Jongin eyes go wide when he sees Kyungsoo’s there about to present them their first meal of the night. If Kyungsoo is surprised to see him there, he’s sure good at not showing it.

“I present to you, Spicy Beef-Bites with special Korean sauce for your appetizer,” Kyungsoo said plainly, presenting the food with his partner and serving it to their table.

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin said softly, didn’t expect the elder to hear it but he did. Their eyes meet briefly before Kyungsoo’s eyes flit down to their name tags. Checking on both his name and Junmyeon’s. Then his eyes moved to Junmyeon’s palm on Jongin’s shoulder

“Enjoy your meal, _Mr. Kim_ ” Kyungsoo said with a bitter smile. He nods at Junmyeon as well before he leaves and prepares another course of food.

Jongin sits there stunned. Questioning the formality. Is it because he’s currently working? Are they supposed to ignore each other? Why did he nod at Junmyeon as well—

Jongin panics a little. Trying to stay calm and composed during the whole event. He knows Kyungsoo was stealing glances at him, and for some weird reason, Jongin doesn’t want Kyungsoo to think that he’s not interested in talking to Kyungsoo.

Why? Really, Jongin doesn’t know why he cares so much about what Kyungsoo thinks. He might be looking too deeply into it. Maybe Kyungsoo was just trying to be professional. But what’s with the half-hearted smile? What’s wrong? Jongin is confused and upset.

After the last meal was presented, Jongin rushes from his seat to talk to Kyungsoo. But the chef’s already left the station. Jongin runs to the parking lot, and he sighs in relief. The chef is still there, moving small crates and kitchen utensils to his trunk. He jogs a little and immediately grabs the nearest item to help Kyungsoo. The latter was surprised to see Jongin and look behind him as if making sure that Jongin came there alone.

“You don’t have to Mr. Kim, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo said with no bite. Jongin sighs.

“Did I do something wrong back then? Or did I make a mistake at our last meeting? Why.. Why are you not calling me by my name?” Jongin knows he might sound a bit whiney right now. That’s one of his weaknesses, he doesn’t know how to properly confront someone when there’s a problem that includes him. He rarely gets involved in a conflict.

Kyungsoo closes his car trunk, finally facing Jongin. He sighs while looking at the backyard entrance.

“I just don’t want to intrude.. your date night” he pauses mid-sentence, ducking his head down refusing to look at Jongin’s face.

“What do you mean by that?” Jongin eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

“I apologize for crossing a lot of lines during our encounters, I should’ve known better. I appreciate your kindness, Sir.” Kyungsoo bows as he approaches the driver’s door.

Jongin doesn’t know what comes up to him, but he swiftly moves his body to block Kyungsoo from opening the door. He must’ve looked like a kid right now. Pouting for an answer. Kyungsoo lets out a long sigh, tired eyes staring at Jongin’s.

“It would not be appropriate to call you by your name, and act too friendly in front of your _husband_ , Mr. Kim.”

“My _what_??” Jongin jaws hang loose.

The last time Jongin remembers, he’s hopelessly crushing on someone’s dad rather than living a married life. So what makes Kyungsoo implies that he’s married? He arrived with his mother, which Kyungsoo didn’t even get to see. He sits down with a bunch of people his age. Surely he wouldn’t think that Baekhyun is his spouse, they were joking like a couple of toddlers. And of course, he wouldn’t think that Junmyeon is his husband, though the elder might touch him platonically every now and then, it’s not like they have their shared last name printed for people to see—

Oh.

_The seating tags._

Is that what makes Kyungsoo anxious the whole night? The chef’s doing his habit again right now, nervously playing with the hem of his uniform. He looks like he’s expecting Jongin to leave him as soon as possible.

“I should’ve known from the way you handle kids.. And I’ve never asked too if you are taken, I should’ve been more carefu—“

Jongin howls with laughter once everything clicks. Kyungsoo was shocked by the response.

“I’m not married to anyone, Kyungsoo,” He said wiping little tears from the corner of his eyes “Junmyeon hyung is a friend. He’s engaged to someone..” Jongin continues.

Kyungsoo face slowly turns bright red with embarrassment. He covers it with both of his palms.

“I really wish the world would just swallow me right now,” Kyungsoo said, voice muffled by his hands. The other just laughs wholeheartedly.

When Kyungsoo drops his hands, Jongin can’t help but coo at the cute sight. Feeling bold, he asks Kyungsoo an important question: “Tell me.. Why does it matter to you if I’m taken or not, Soo?”

Kyungsoo stills at the question. Eyes roaming around the empty ground. He lifts his head to face Jongin, and the younger can sense that he somehow just pushes on something inside Kyungsoo.

“What if I told you that I’m interested in you?” Kyungsoo tries so hard to hold eye contact. Jongin shivers. He’s giving another question, yet somehow it answers Jongin’s curiosity.

The teacher plays along. He moves forward and slowly switches his side with Kyungsoo, making the older guy leans his back on the car. Jongin right hand bravely rests on the roof of the car.

“How would you feel if I say, me too?” Jongin smirks and Kyungsoo looks away with a shy smile. He won.

“How can you be so confident..” the older mutters

“—once again, I’m sorry for assuming... I should’ve communicated everything like a normal adult,” Kyungsoo continues.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry too, you know. I should have to deal with it more maturely” Jongin cringes when a flash memory of him pouting earlier comes to mind.

Kyungsoo waves his hand, “It’s fine.. Sometimes I just need a little push.”

“Thank you for the food, Kyungsoo. It was impeccable.” Jongin praises the chef.

Kyungsoo bows gratefully. “I better head home, Yeri can only stay with Sehun until 9. I’ll see you soon, Jongin.” The taller smiles brightly. “Text me when you’re home?” he said.

Kyungsoo nods with a huge grin on his face, waving him goodbye before he drove away from the Byun’s parking lot.

Jongin skips on his way back to the party. Going all clingy and giddy to his mother who is now looking at him weirdly. After a half-an-hour, Jongin phone buzzes.

**Kyungsoo Hyung**

Arrived home safely.

[1 image loading…]

Jongin taps on his feet impatiently as he waits for the picture to load. He holds a squeal when a picture of Sehun sleeping while hugging his Pororo plushie comes up to his screen.

**Kyungsoo Hyung**

Good night, Jongin. Rest well.

Such a simple text, yet Jongin’s heart bursts like he just won a lottery. That night, Jongin can’t stop hugging and kissing his mom, thanking her for inviting him to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? did you enjoy it? Was the pacing too fast? 
> 
> I feel like my writing is a bit messy in this chapter..  
> I liked the scene but I can't portray it as fun as I imagine.. 
> 
> I'm working on the rest of the story, I hope I can post em before the year ends..  
> Lately I've been feeling unmotivated, so apologies for the slow updates :(
> 
> Wishing everyone a nice and warm Christmas ahead! Please stay safe and healthy <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! This chapter might contain some issues that are uncomfortable for some to read. Please re-read the tags and proceed with caution. If you are sensitive to issues such as abuse and emotional trauma, please re-consider reading this chapter. Thank you!

After the ‘revelation’ at Mrs. Byun’s birthday party, Kyungsoo and Jongin interact more with ease. A few nights later, through a phone call, they make sure that they both are on the same page.

Jongin wants to stay professional with his job, telling Kyungsoo that he will not play favorites in class even though they’re seeing each other. Kyungsoo immediately agrees with him, not only because he understands Jongin’s condition, but also he has to work on his and Sehun’s relationship as well. He mentioned that Sehun will always be his number one priority, and he wants to be able to communicate better first with him before even committing to a new relationship. Even though he knows he trusts the kind teacher, he still needs more time to open up a new page with someone.

Jongin wonders the reason behind Kyungsoo’s words. He hopes the older will tell him the full story someday when he is deemed trustworthy enough.

After clearing things up, they both agree to take things slow and see where this goes in time.

They text comfortably with each other for weeks. They would flirt every now and then, but always within their boundaries. Whenever they meet in school, they never show any display of affection other than a warm gaze. They respect and protect each other because Sehun is always their main focus. Kyungsoo never forced Jongin on anything, nor did Jongin pressure Kyungsoo for more. Slowly but surely, they fall for each other deeper and Jongin never felt happier.

\---------

Time flies and in a blink of an eye, year-end holidays are coming up. Jongin spent an eventful weekend cleaning the nooks and crannies of his home with his family. After his father passed, they’ve been spending Christmas alone, but his mom always insisted to decorate the home just in case someone would visit them.

He was excited to go back to work on Monday, this will be the final week of school before the holidays. He settles his bag on the desk and starts arranging the empty classroom. He arrives early today because he needs to prepare the room for several games. Because most of the game today will involve movements, Jongin thought it would be best to relocate the small desks to the corners and have a big safe space in the middle. Jongin smiles to himself. His students will have so much fun today.

A soft knock on the door catches Jongin’s attention.

“Good Morning Mr.Kim!” greets little Sehun.

“Good Morning, Jongin..” a deeper voice follows. Kyungsoo is here, with the fondest smile on his face. The teacher can feel his heart drops to the floor.

“Hey, good morning!” he greets back, eyes blinking way too fast.

Sehun bounces to him excitedly and proceeds to tell his story, “Daddy and I went to see a movie on the weekends! We also went to buy ice cream on Sunday and I got the yummy strawberry flavor and daddy get the one that tasted like toothpaste-“

“It’s a _refreshing_ Chocolate-Mint..” Kyungsoo cuts, defending his choice of flavor.

“-and it tastes weird but daddy eats it all anyway, I also finished mine because I’m a big boy already. Then when we got home, Daddy and I finish another Lego set, and we went to sleep after that,” Sehun gulps in some air, “how was your Sunday, Mr. Kim?” he finishes.

Jongin stood there in mild shock. That’s the longest speech Sehun has ever said to them. The said kid is still on the balls on his feet, excited to listen to Jongin’s answer. He crouches to the ground to meet Sehun’s eyes.

“Definitely not as fun as yours,” he jokingly pouts and pretends to sobs, which brings a laugh out of Sehun. “But I did spend the evening with my older brother, we watched TV and ordered a pizza!” Jongin said truthfully.

Sehun went to the moved desk to put down his stuff and Jongin’s eyes flit to Kyungsoo who’s staring back at him. The teacher approaches the dad.

“I didn’t know when did he start to turn into a chatterbox,” Kyungsoo said in amusement.

“Sounds like he had so much fun with his dad this weekend” Jongin grins.

Kyungsoo shyly ducks his head, “We did. I tried to do what you suggested, you know. Spend more time talking, Ask him trivial questions, fish out his opinions..” 

“and it looks like it’s working. Good Job, Mr. Doh” Jongin replies with a proud smile.

Kyungsoo scoffs and his face turns slightly pink. Jongin holds the urge to pinch the other’s cheek. _That would be very inappropriate._

Thankfully, before Jongin does anything stupid, the elder speaks out again “By the way, um.. Jongin, I apologize in advance, but I might need to ask you a favor..”

Jongin nods and listens attentively.

“This morning I was told that we’re going to have an impromptu test in the kitchen, and Yeri couldn’t pick Sehun up after school. If it’s not much to ask, I would like to ask if you could walk Sehun home today? I don’t know who else to ask, but if you can’t then it’s totally fine I could—”

“Of course!” Jongin cuts him before Kyungsoo has the time to panic, “I can walk him home.”

“Are you sure? I apologize to burden you this way..” the teacher knows the other was really sorry because his eyes are telling him the truth.

“You’re not burdening me, Soo. It’s fine.” The teacher says with a soft tone, only for them to hear. It’s the first time he calls the other with a nickname. Kyungsoo's face brightens up, then he bashfully nods.

“Th-Thank you so much, Jongin. Uh.. I have to leave now, I’ll be home as soon as possible! ” 

The teacher nods, “No worries, go ace that test!”

The father walks up to his son, kisses his forehead before saying goodbye. He left the room after giving Jongin another warm smile.

Other students and teachers start to come in after a couple of minutes, and when the clock strikes 8, the class starts. Everything went well, and all the kids enjoyed playing games during the early periods. Though, Sehun is still a bit hesitant to participate in group games, Jongin glad it still brings a smile to the little boy’s face. They had a recess, and the kids eat their lunches happily.

The class continues with a little bit of math and for the last period, they get to write a letter to Santa. Basically, they were asked to draw or write their wishes on a piece of paper, and take turns to present it in front of their classmates. In the end, the kids will _send_ their letters to Santa’s address via their parents. Each year, Jongin did this so the kids can learn to articulate what they want in a playful manner. Some parents also find it helpful for them to buy Christmas presents for their children.

Jongin excitedly explains the rules to the kids, telling them to use polite words because Santa read letters from good girls and good boys only. The student starts drawing with their crayons once the paper is distributed.

Half of the class starts drawing immediately, knowing exactly what they want while some still ponder about their wishes. Jongin walks around the class and observes their cute behaviors. He glances at Sehun’s paper and it’s still empty. When he looks at the small boy, he was greeted with a sight of a small pout, hand on his tiny chin, and scrunched up eyebrows. Looks like he’s thinking _really_ hard about what he wants this Christmas. Jongin smiles and goes back to his desk.

It’s time to present their letters in front of the class, Yixing volunteers to go first.

The confident boy shows his drawing proudly. He drew a messy rectangle with black and white stripes in the middle, “This Christmas, I’ve been a good boy for my mum and dad. It would be great if Mr. Santa can give me a new piano. Because the one in my home is starting to sound strange and I want to play nice songs for my grandma.” the boy smiles, showing his cute dimples.

  
“But isn’t it too big for Santa to carry inside the chimney?” a kid asks in the crowd.

Yixing deflates a little before he answers “..I should put it in the letter to tell him to come in from the front door then.” he concludes, walking back to his seat.

Jongin covers his smile with his palm.

Chanyeol walks up next and presents his drawing, “Since my mum and dad told me I can’t trade my sister for a little brother, I’m asking Mr. Santa for a puppy this year.” Jongin almost snorts.

“What kind of puppy do you want, Yeollie?” Naeun asks curiously.

“Anything, really. A black poodle will be nice!” He answers enthusiastically.

The other kids start to raise their hands to present their letters. They list out everything from car toys, playhouses, ponies, snacks, and other fun stuff. Everyone excitedly presents their wishes, but Sehun stayed quiet the whole time. When it’s finally his turn to go to the front, he nervously brings his paper with him and walks with his head down.

“I uh..” he starts, voice small and nervous, shaky fingers holding an empty paper. “I don’t think I can ask Mr. Santa for anything.” he says, knowing the whole class is confused he continues, “I’m not a good boy..”

The answer confuses Jongin, but before he can say anything the kids start throwing Sehun questions

“Is it because you’re a cry baby?” the tone wasn’t mocking, but it feels like an insult. Sehun’s head drops lower, another kid yells out a question

“Did you make your mum sad?”

“Um.. I don’t have a mum.” Sehun answers quietly.

“Everyone has a mum. Why don’t you?” some other student asks curiously.

“Mr. Kim..” Sehun calls him with a cracked voice and glassy eyes, he looks so uncomfortable. Jongin wanted to slap himself for not doing anything about it earlier. He clears his throat before speaking up,

“Because Sehun has a super dad who loves him big enough," he smiles nervously at the students "Sehun, I’ll help you write a letter to Mr. Santa later, okay?” He pats the boy's head for comfort and sending him back to his seat. The school bell rings just in time, “Thank you for your letters everyone, make sure to ask your parents to send it to Mr. Santa, alright? Please take care on the way home..”

“Yes, Mr. Kim!” Everyone answers, stuffing their letters inside their bags before leaving the classroom.

Sehun walks to the game corner alone, busying himself with puzzles and legos.

After sending the other kids to their parents, the teacher was ready to walk Sehun home.

“Sehunnie..” He starts with a soft voice as he steps closer to the small back facing him.

When he sees the tiny slumped shoulder starts to tremble, Jongin bolts.

He scoops the boy up and automatically pulls him into a hug. Sehun was shaking, one hand gripping a piece of lego and the other clenches on Jongin’s shirt. The teacher holds him close, bringing his palm to caress the small boy’s head, rocking him slowly. Jongin is sure the boy is upset, but he can’t exactly tell the reason why. Was it because of the presentation itself, or the mention of his mother? Sehun continues to silently cry. Jongin felt the boy’s heart rapidly beating from his back. A panic attack.

“You’re okay.. It’s alright... I’m here Sehunnie..” he constantly said, voice soft and calm.

“I’m so-sorry Mr. Kim..” He said with short breaths

“You did nothing wrong, champ. Come on, breath with me.." Jongin inhales deeply and waits for the boy to follow him, they exhale together. "Good, you're doing amazing, one more..” They did it several times until Sehun relaxes. The boy grips on the teacher’s shirt slightly loosen.

“Do you feel better?” Jongin asks, and the small boy nods. They sit there for a little while as Jongin constantly reminds him that he was doing good and that he’s in a safe place. Jongin wanted to ask him why, but he knows better than pressuring the poor kid now. 

The boy refuses to let go of his hand when they walk to the bus stop, Jongin covers the tiny cold hand with his larger ones. The tired boy falls asleep the whole ride home. Jongin feels devastated.

When they arrived at Kyungsoo’s apartment, Jongin taps in the security code texted by Kyungsoo this morning with a bit of a struggle because Sehun is still sleeping in his arms.

The teacher laid the sleeping boy on the bed, and walks to the kitchen area where a small note sticks to the fridge _‘Reheat the food in the blue container for 1 minute in the microwave for you and Sehunnie, Thank you very much for helping me!’_ It seems like Kyungsoo was preparing the note to whoever available to help him today, not expecting Jongin would say yes immediately.

He reheats the food and stares into space as he waits.

_Should he text Kyungsoo about what happened?_

No.. he’s in the middle of an important test. What if it goes wrong?

Maybe they could talk later when Kyungsoo’s home. He doesn’t want to leave Sehun alone, nor does he wants to hide the story from the dad. He sends a text to his mother, saying he can’t make it to dinner.

Right after the message was sent, he heard a soft crying from Sehun’s room. When he goes in to check, the boy was crying while asleep. Jongin thinks that he’s probably having a nightmare then he heard the kid softly whines “Daddy.. help..”

Jongin sits on the edge of the boy’s bed, hand caressing the sleeping boy’s head soothingly. Whispering words of reassurance, the kid starts to calm down and breathes more steadily. He falls back to sleep.

Jongin steps out to text Kyungsoo,

**Jongin**

Kyungsoo, we’re home. Let me know when you’re on your way.. Sehun needs you..

\--------

Jongin was sitting on the floor, half-asleep with his head resting on the edge of Sehun’s bed when the door slowly opens. Jongin quickly opens his eyes and sees Kyungsoo. He checks on his phone, it’s been 40 minutes since he notifies the elder about Sehun. Kyungsoo must’ve been rushing back home. His white shirt is disheveled and his eyes are filled with worry.

Jongin puts a finger in front of his lips as he rises from his position, gesturing Kyungsoo to stay silent. He walks out of the room and sits on the couch. Kyungsoo quickly grabs 2 glasses of water and place them on the coffee table. He sits next to Jongin, one arm apart. Worry and guilt are written on his face.

The older man stayed silent, anticipating Jongin’s next word. After taking a deep breath, Jongin proceeds to tell him the full story. From what happened in class and what happened after. Kyungsoo closes his eyes after Jongin finishes speaking, letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I thought he was just nervous about presenting in front of the class, but.. the way he trembles.. it feels like this one is something worse than being upset. Kyungsoo, has this ever happened before?” Jongin carefully asks, trying hard to not cross the line.

Kyungsoo took a sip of water and nervously picks on his shirtsleeves.

“Remember when I told you briefly about Sehun’s mother?” Jongin nods. He remembers the first day they’ve met for the parent’s meeting. It was the first day Jongin went to visit their home.

“When she and I started dating, she was sweet and gentle. We were just having fun and didn’t think the relationship will be a serious one. So when Sehun unexpectedly comes into the picture, we were shocked. I was still in the culinary program and she was still in college” Kyungsoo explained, hesitating to continue. 

“Her family was well-off but mine was not. They kicked her out of the house, lend us enough money to get married and live on our own. But no one was really there for us to reach... Both my family and her's were ashamed and we were left alone.” Jongin still listens to Kyungsoo attentively.

“During the whole pregnancy, she complained a lot about how I ruined her life. How much she regretted dating me. How miserable her life is now that she lost everything—I know how tough it was for her, and I felt sorry for her to go through all of this. So I tried to show her that I’m working hard to provide for our family. And when I started working and gaining money, she started to calm down.. so I thought everything was getting better..”

Kyungsoo hands start to shake, he grabs the water before he continues drinking. Jongin inhales, trying not to cry in this situation.

“After Sehun’s birth, I got double jobs and started to work even harder. I didn’t really get the time to play with my son unless he’s still up during midnights or late weekends. But most of the time, Sehun was either crying or throwing tantrums. Every time I come home, his mother would yell at me for literally anything. I felt lower than scum, I felt useless.” Kyungsoo sighs, 

“After Sehun's 2nd birthday, we were financially getting better. We can afford a weekly caretaker, and I get to spend weekends with Sehun. Only by then, I started to notice things.. His mother would leave him unattended in the bathtub for minutes, not giving him meals unless I ask her about it, what shocks me the most was when I heard her curse at Sehun for crying. She hated Sehun with all her heart. And me being the stupid person that I am, failed to see it as a red flag.” Hearing this, Jongin heart starts to feel heavy.

“Not long after that, I start to see bruises and wounds on Sehun’s body. When I ask the caretaker about it, she finally admits that his mom has been hurting him for quite some time. Holding back Sehun’s meals to the extent of calling him a pig for eating too much and wasting her money. She told him he didn’t deserve anything. She threatened the helper too, asked her to swore to keep her mouth shut.” Jongin breath hitches.

“I filed a divorce. Won over the custody, and tried to raise Sehun on my own. I have to constantly remind him that he’s not a bad kid, constantly reassure him that I’m not going to hurt him, keep on reminding him that he’s safe with me. I start to teach him how to take care of himself as well because we couldn’t really trust anyone at that point.” Kyungsoo continues.

“and the panic attacks?” Jongin asks carefully.

“It was challenging to treat it because he won’t speak about how he feels or what he wants especially to strangers. The panic attacks and the nightmares lessen when he turns 4. But it's not gone. We had to constantly change caretakers because of that.. and Yeri has been the only one who sticks long enough, Sehun trusts her.” Jongin nods understandably.

Kyungsoo finishes the glass of water. Trying to calm himself. He sighs as he covers his face with his palms. He’s still shaking. He is overwhelmed right now. Jongin wanted to comfort him, but he doesn’t want to invade the other’s personal space. So he puts his palm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Rubbing it slowly. And Kyungsoo starts to relax.

“I’m—I’m _really_ sorry that you have to hear all of this. This is so embarrassing, I never told anyone about this and I— Jongin, I apologize that you have to go through all these troubles today, I truly understand if you prefer to leave us—” Kyungsoo starts to panic again. Jongin shakes his head in the middle of Kyungsoo’s rumbling and holds both of the man’s shoulders with his palms.

“No, It’s okay Kyungsoo.. It’s okay.. I’m sorry that I pressured you too hard. I didn’t—” Jongin pauses because of guilt. Kyungsoo's eyes are teary and his lips start to wobble. This family has gone through a lot,

“I’m sorry that you have to go through all of that alone, Kyungsoo..” he said before Kyungsoo finally breaks down into tears, sobbing hard into his palms.

“I—I thought I did well.. I thought I made him forget about the past.. I’m such a bad dad ” Kyungsoo’s whole body was shivering. Jongin throws all cautions out of the window and pulls the man into a tight hug.

“You did well.. You did your best..” he constantly said as the small man in his arms continues to cry. Jongin rubs Kyungsoo’s back, trying to calm him down.

“Sehun is lucky to have you as his dad.. You took him out of a dangerous situation and still manage to raise him into a healthy kid. You did your best, Kyungsoo.. You really did..” Kyungsoo started to relax in his arm. Jongin wouldn’t lie, holding Kyungsoo feels so right. He wants to keep the other safe from any harm.

He pulls Kyungsoo to face him, he takes the tissue from the table and bravely wipes the rolling tears from Kyungsoo’s face.

“Daddy..?” Sehun calls from the hallway, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Kyungsoo immediately dries his tears, putting up his best smile.

“Hey bud.. did you sleep well?” Kyungsoo asks with a crooked voice.

“Daddy.. Why are you crying? Why is Mr. Kim still here?” Sehun asks with a worried tone, “Am I in trouble?”

“Oh, no.. not at all.. Daddy was just upset because it was a tough day at work. You don’t need to worry about me. Mr. Kim here has cheered me up..” Kyungsoo said with a tired smile, Sehun looked at Jongin, as if asking him if it was true. Jongin nods. Sehun didn’t look anywhere near convinced.

The little boy runs to the kitchen and comes back with a plate and a set of cutlery. He runs back and grabs his lunch that has turned cold, carefully bringing it to the coffee table. Kyungsoo sits there confused but amused. Sehun took both of the teacher's and his dad’s glass and fill it in the dispenser, bringing it back extra carefully trying not to spill it.

“Daddy said, if you feel upset and grumpy, go eat a meal and you will feel better..” Sehun messily scoops the food to Kyungsoo’s plate, “Happy tummy, happy me. Right daddy?” Sehun said as he flops next to Kyungsoo, offering the food to his dad. Jongin heart melts at the sight.

“Thank you, Hunnie..” Kyungsoo said softly as he put a kiss on the crown of Sehun’s head.

“Whoa, our Sehun is the best!” Jongin said with two thumbs up, Sehun giggles. Kyungsoo starts to eat while feeding Sehun in between bites.

“Daddy, Mr. Kim needs to be happy too!” Sehun exclaims. Kyungsoo smiles at his son and scoops some food to feed it to Jongin. The teacher's ears turn pink but he opens his mouth to receive the food.

Jongin is amazed by Kyungsoo. He looks composed even during his toughest time. He always tries his best to make his loved ones feel comfortable. Kyungsoo’s an amazing guy who puts his son first before himself. Jongin thinks how happy his life would be to have a lovely son like Sehun, and a self-less partner like Kyungsoo.

Jongin knows that he’s falling for the cute dad, hard. But he needs to remind himself that Kyungsoo might not be ready for a serious relationship yet. He pushes the thoughts aside and continues to eat and talk happily that afternoon. Even if he can’t call these two amazing people his family, he’d still be there to support them.

“Mr. Kim! I know what I want!” The kid suddenly shouts happily. Jongin tilts his head in confusion. Trying to remember what the boy is referring to.

Sehun runs to his room and brings back his little backpack along with crayons. He pulls out the crumpled empty paper from earlier in class and starts drawing stick figures with a smiley face.

“M’gonna ask Mr. Santa to put a smile on daddy’s face forever!” he cheers as he scribbles the word ‘DaDDY sMiLƎ , pLz mR. SamTa’ next to it.

Kyungsoo laughs as a single tear dropped from the corner of his eyes. Jongin quickly wipes it with his thumb.

\--------

After two episodes of Pororo to lift up the mood, they realized that the sky was getting darker. Jongin decided it’s his time to leave. He offers Kyungsoo his help to keep Sehun’s company on the days when Yeri is unavailable to stay after school.

“That’s very kind of you to say but it’s okay Jongin, you already have a lot on your plate.. and I don’t want to be an extra burden—“

“I want to, Kyungsoo,” He said with a soft voice, “I want to help you go through this together, only if you let me”

His warm smile reassuring Kyungsoo's worried ones, trying hard to send the other an underlying message through his eyes ' _I'm here to stay.. I'm not leaving..'_

Jongin reaches for the other forearm, holding it lightly. It’s a simple gesture, but the single dad gained more strength from the touch.

Kyungsoo felt it. He felt how sincere Jongin’s words are. Before another tear drop from his eyes, he mutters softly “What did I do to deserve you..”

Loud enough for Jongin to hear it.

That night, Jongin, Kyungsoo, and little Sehun sleep with a lighter heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope all of you are doing well and this story didn't make you feel too gloomy.
> 
> As some of you might already guess, this chapter was supposed to be released before Christmas. But because I was going through some stuff, I didn't manage to finish fixing it on time. I hope you guys can still read this in a festive mood! 
> 
> How was it? Was it alright? I apologize if it triggers any of you.. If you are a survivor of abuse as well, I'm wishing you peace. I hope you know that you are worthy of love and someone cares for you even when you don't believe so..
> 
> We're in 2021 now and I've said this on my Twitter account but I think I have to say this again here : 
> 
> Thank you for making my 2020 better! I’m glad that last year I finally have the courage to open this acc and write again. Your encouraging comments and kind words have strengthened me day by day. You have no idea how much it means to me.. English is not my first language, yet you guys are patient enough to read my messy stories without complaining.. I am truly grateful and I will work harder this year to write nicer stories! 
> 
> Wishing all of you a healthier and happier year ahead. Our Kyungsoo is coming home and I can't wait to celebrate it together with you guys! Once again, thank you for reading.. and please look forward to more updates! <3 
> 
> \- Amor


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Long time no see.. 
> 
> Here's the final chapter... ehe :3

After the holidays, as Jongin offered before, he would walk Sehun home and wait until Kyungsoo’s back whenever Yeri’s unavailable. Whevener Jongin meets Kyungsoo at school, they would stay professional and keep their distance to avoid weird looks from fellow teachers or parents. The teacher makes sure that he doesn’t play favorites and treat Sehun like any other kids. They only chat freely when they’re out of the school facility. Whenever the Chef brings back some leftovers from the kitchen, the three of them would have a quick dinner together. Taking turns sharing how their days went.

Even on their private chat, they tried to keep everything _decent_. Trying not to tease or tempt too much, though both know how deeply they care for each other. Kyungsoo certainly knows how to show his affection in a different way.

Sometime during the weekends, the chef would cook meals for Jongin and delivers them personally with Sehun to Jongin’s home. The teacher always makes sure that he’s the one who received it. Jongin wouldn’t know what will happen if his mom knows about this and his relationship with the single dad.

“When will you introduce me to your girlfriend?” She asks one day after she sees him re-heating another pot full of food she didn’t cook.

Jongin shrugs, “Told you it’s from a good friend of mine. He’s a cook. Come on mom dig in, don’t let the food go cold”

And his mom never presses him for more, Jongin knows she somehow understands his hesitation.

They’re not _official_ yet. Jongin is not even sure if they will ever be. So whenever the question arises from his mom, he dodges it. Though, there’s one person that he can’t ever lie to.

“I know that look,” Jongdae said, nudging Jongin’s elbow with his. They’re currently watching a horror film on Netflix, but the younger one is not paying any attention to the TV. Too busy smiling at a new selfie sent by a certain special person. It’s a picture of Kyungsoo with tiny Sehun in the kitchen, white flour messing their cute faces. They’re baking cookies today.

“You’re in love.” His brother said. Jongin whips his head to the other’s direction, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“What are you saying??”

“You’re in love.” Jongdae repeats.

Jongin mouth gapes like a fish out of the water, “I— don’t— you’re so—”

“It was not a question, Jongin” his brother chuckles, “I’m just saying, I know that look.”

The teacher’s cheeks go red. He shut his mouth, looking defeated.

“I have that look too whenever Minseok rambles about football..” Jongdae said softly, “I know how scary it is for you to admit it, but it’s a feeling that you should never feel ashamed of. Embrace it.”

Jongin hates that his brother is right. He knows he has fallen hard for the dad, but he’s too scared to own it up to himself, let alone confessing it to Kyungsoo. He remembers their unwritten rule; _they’re taking things slow_.

He knows he can’t expect too much from their relationship. Kyungsoo still needs his time to heal and Jongin is allowed to leave him if he wants to. But Jongin doesn’t want to and it terrifies him how greedy he’s been feeling lately.

He wants to hold Kyungsoo’s hand in public. He wants to kiss his cheek goodbye before he leaves for work. He wants to go out on cute dates and tell Kyungsoo how much he loves him, but he knows now is not the right time. Sehun is and will always be the priority. Until both of them ready to let him in, Jongin will not push the relationship further.

His eyes fleets back to the picture currently displayed on his phone, and his sigh. 

He’s in love, yes.

But he cares for the boys more. So he’ll patiently wait.

*****

After Jongin starts accompanying Sehun intensely, the boy becomes more vocal and expressive about his feelings. He never experiences panic attacks anymore. He also succeeded in making new friends in class. Jongin feels so proud of the strong little man.

Kyungsoo and Jongin continue getting to know each other for the rest of the year. It’s only after Sehun graduated from kindergarten that they finally get to spend more quality time together. They started by going to see the movies together with Sehun, having picnics at the park, and going together to the zoo. Jongin enjoys every single moment.

One day, Jongin receives the text he’s been waiting for.

**Chef Doh**

Jonginnie 🙂 

**Jongin**

Yes, hyung?

What’s with the smiling emoji…

**Chef Doh**

Are you free this Friday night?

**Jongin**

Yes! 😊 Was supposed to go somewhere with Jongdae but it got canceled hehe

Where’s Sehun planning to take us to? 

**Chef Doh**

Actually.. it’s only going to be the two of us..

Is that alright?

Jongin bites no his knuckles. Cheek hurts from smiling too widely. He reads the text over and over again, and it seems like it’s making the older nervous, because before Jongin gets to send his reply, Kyungsoo sends him another message.

**Chef Doh**

Jongin..

Do you want to go out on a date with me?

Jongin screams. He almost sends keyboard smashes. He takes a deep breath and types his reply with a foolish smile on his face.

**Jongin**

Of course, hyung..

I would love to 😊

**Chef Doh**

🙂 

So Friday finally came and Jongin was giddy and nervous as hell. He puts on his comfiest outfit, his nicest pair of shoes, and his most expensive cologne. Kyungsoo’s taking him bowling tonight and it’s been a while since he last played. When the headlights of Kyungsoo’s car reflects on Jongin’s window, the tanned man scurried off his room, walked pass his mother in the living room, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He ignores his mother's questioning look and shouted out _‘I’m coming home late tonight!’_ before he closes the front door.

He’s excited. It’s going to be his first proper date night with Kyungsoo.

After nervous fingers fixing the side of his hair, he opens the door and sits on the passenger seat. Immediately, a whiff of sweet cologne goes through his nose. _Kyungsoo smells so good._

He shyly ducks his head before he looks up to Kyungsoo. The elder is wearing a white shirt with a denim jacket and matching jeans. He looks so much younger in this attire.

“Hi” the elder greets him with a warm smile.

“Hey..”

“You look great..”

“Thank you..” Jongin bashfully touches on the sleeve of his dusty pink sweater, “You’re not so bad yourself, hyung” he said while looking away.

They weren’t really chatty on the drive to the bowling alley. Usually, Sehun would break the silence by asking questions or cracking jokes he heard in school. But now, they spend most of the time stealing glances and humming along to the song on the radio.

The silence is comfortable. Being _with him_ is comfortable.

“Sehun said Park Chanyeol invited him for a sleepover party,” Kyungsoo said “I told him he is allowed to go only if he’s sure he can be a big boy and behave. He told me I can trust him so he’s at the Park’s now” Kyungsoo explains.

Jongin grins. After graduation, Sehun and Chanyeol become the best of friends. They started to hang out together more often and Chanyeol gets to see the better side of Sehun. He apologized for treating Sehun wrong before and hope that the other boy would accept him as a friend. Since then, they are inseparable.

“hmm.. so you’re not sending him away so you can take a quick break?” Jongin teases playfully

“I’m sending him away so _you and I_ can take a quick break.” Kyungsoo strikes back with a blinding smile.

The vehicle slowed down to stop at the red light. Jongin looks out of the car window to hide his smile, and that’s when he felt a warm touch enveloping his hand. Kyungsoo was hesitant at first, but Jongin moves his palm so they can interlock their hands. He can feel Kyungsoo's thumb softly caressing his own and his heart is hammering inside his chest.

When the lights turned green, Kyungsoo let go for a while only to grab Jongin’s hand and place it to change the gear together with him. They continued driving like that until they arrived at the alley.

*****

Jongin never knew someone could look so hot while bowling. Kyungsoo took off his denim jacket after two rounds of the game, and Jongin felt like he’s about to faint. The way Kyungsoo’s eyebrow scrunches when he concentrates, the way his arm flexes when he swings the ball... The slight sheen of sweat on his temples. Jongin was so mesmerized he didn’t even notice it’s now his turn to serve.

He stood up and look at the scoreboard. He’s not too far from Kyungsoo, honestly. The older earns more strikes than he does but it’s not like he’s definitely going to lose this round.

“Hyung,” Jongin calls the other with a mischievous smile “What would I get if I win this round?”

As he dabs his face with a tissue, Kyungsoo gave the other a lopsided smile, “Oh? We’re doing bets now?”

The taller nods “It’s more fun that way!” he held the bowling ball close to his chest, lips pouting.

Kyungsoo walks closer to him, “If you win this round,” Jongin gulps when the older rests his hand above his, “ I’ll let you choose what’s for dessert..” He looks up, leaning his face slightly closer to Jongin.

“But if I win this round..” Jongin swears he saw Kyungsoo eyes dip down to his lips before staring back at his eyes. “ _You_ will give me what I want for dessert” he finishes before fixing his glasses and walking away with red ears.

Jongin’s brain short-circuit.

He didn’t manage to score anything the rest of the game.

*****

The tension subsides as they go out of the bowling place. They talk more with ease and banter a lot easier. Kyungsoo teases Jongin about his poor bowling skills. The younger defends himself and blame it on the absence of his glasses. As Kyungsoo’s whole body shakes from laughter, Jongin got bolder. He took the chance to grab a hold of the other’s hand as they walk to their car. Kyungsoo holds it tighter. It’s nice. Jongin feels youthful.

Kyungsoo invited him back to his place so he can cook something special for Jongin. So they prepare it together and ate happily. They snuggle closer together at the couch afterward. They finally get to talk more about their childhood, their interests, and their previous partners. At some point, they talk about how they currently feel towards each other.

“At first, I thought I would never be good enough for you, hyung. I didn’t want to be a burden. But you put your trust in me and let me in.. I’ve never felt more complete before I met you and Sehun..” Jongin confesses, fingers nervously picking on the loose thread of his sweater.

“I’m grateful, you know..” Kyungsoo speaks as he softly plays with Jongin’s hair, “you were so patient with me and Sehun..”

Jongin, who was resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, raises himself so he can face Kyungsoo, waiting for him to finish his sentence

“Thank you for being there for us.. I know I’m not really good at showing my affection but.. I care for you a lot, Jongin. I really do.” Jongin heart swells and his lips twitch into a smile.

“I know..” he replies softly, “I love you, hyung”

It took him 2 seconds before he realizes what he just said. Cheeks gradually get warmer.

His brain stops working all of the sudden, he doesn’t know how to explain himself. Kyungsoo must’ve felt really uncomfortable. His lips slightly parted, he’s not sure if he should apologize, or laugh it off, or—

Soft…

Plump…

Sweet…

He closes his eyes as his head renders what’s currently happening. Kyungsoo is kissing him.

Wait.. _Kyungsoo is kissing him??_

Once his head starts to work again he kisses the other back passionately. Trying to convey as much ‘I love you’ as possible through the lip lock.

The older held the back of Jongin’s head with one hand as the other cups his cheeks, guiding him deeper into the kiss. The younger grips the front of the other’s shirt like his life depends on it. All the worries they have inside their heads are washed away. Jongin feels like his heart is about to burst into tiny pieces out of happiness. He can feel Kyungsoo smile into the kiss too.

They panted as their mouth parted. Kyungsoo rests his forehead against Jongin as they both catch their breath.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time..” the older admits

Jongin chuckles before he replies, “Me too”

Kyungsoo gives him a soft peck on the lips and moves upwards to give another one on his forehead. Jongin leans forward and hides his face shyly on Kyungsoo’s chest as the other’s warm palm caresses his back.

“I love you too.” Jongin heard the older said with a calm voice. He smiles as he listened to Kyungsoo’s loud beating heart.

That night, they slept peacefully in each other's embrace.

****

Jongin and Kyungsoo continue seeing each other whenever they have free time but still keeping the relationship to themselves. Sehun has also started elementary school too. The boy has become smarter and braver now. He’s getting better at socializing and is not scared to go home by himself. But since his school is one bus stop away, Jongin would still pick him up after his kindergarten classes sometimes.

One day, when Jongin was picking Sehun up, the boy looked extremely confused, like he’s thinking of something really hard.

“Hey champ, everything alright?” Jongin asks. The 6-year-old nods, but his face says no.

They got on the bus. Jongin was curious, but he thought it was best not to push the kid too much. He knows he’d come around.

“Mr. Kim,” Jongin hums in response “what is love?” he asks nonchalantly, and Jongin is taken aback by the question. He takes his time to form an answer.

“Um.. It’s a feeling when you care for someone so much, you wish them to always be happy and healthy.. It’s a special feeling you have, that you share it with your parents, your family or your special friends”

“Oh.. Like daddy to me?” Sehun asks curiously. “Yes, your dad loves you,” Jongin says.

“Do you love me, Mr. Kim?” Sehun asks with hopeful eyes. “Of course, I care for you so much Sehunnie..” He says sincerely, with a wide grin. “Why do you ask?”

“There’s this girl in class who told me she loves me because I’m cute.But when I ask her, what is love, she ran away.. ” Sehun explains with a pout. Jongin chuckles. _Kids_.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while. Jongin grabs his water bottle to take a sip, then Sehun surprises him with another unexpected question :

“Do you love my dad, Mr. Kim?”

Jongin almost spits out his drink.

He swallows hard. Jongin tries to stay composed. He wasn’t really prepared to talk about this to Sehun. But he chooses to answer truthfully,

“Well.. yes, I want to make him happy for a long time,” he said. Sehun nods understandingly.

“Would you let me do that, Hunnie? Would you let me try to make your dad happy?” Jongin gulps nervously.

“Of course. I love both of you.” Sehun simply answered. Jongin felt like melting on the spot.

Later that night, Jongin told Kyungsoo about what happened and the elder hugs him. They decided to make it ‘official’ and tell Sehun about it a couple of days later. The little boy was ecstatic when told that now Mr. Kim can do sleepovers and watch Pororo with him more often. The boy loves spending time with Jongin just as much as he likes spending time with Kyungsoo.

And with them being ‘official’, Jongin can finally introduce Kyungsoo and Sehun to his family. So after a few months of mental preparation, he decided to invite them to his mother’s house for thanksgiving. 

*****

Kyungsoo was shaking when he puts on his seatbelt.

“You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Jongin offers, palm soothingly caressing the back of Kyungsoo’s nape.

“No, it’s okay.. I’m just… nervous..” the elder whispers.

Jongin glances to the backseat, and Sehun is also sporting the same nervous look.

“You okay, champ?” He asks as the engine starts. Sehun nods, but his eyes are filled with worry. Both of the Dohs have been anxious ever since Jongin’s invitation, and if the situation isn’t _scary_ for himself too, he’d be giggling right now.

Sehun little hands are holding the cooking pot beside him, securing the food from moving around during their ride.

“I’m scared that she wouldn’t like my cooking..” Sehun’s little voice cracks the silence. Jongin saw Kyungsoo’s gulping as if he’s thinking the same thing.

“Don’t worry. She’ll love it..” Jongin says with a calm voice, hoping it will soothe the boys. He tries not to show his own nervousness. How will his family react to him dating a man with a child?

When they arrived, Jongin knocks on the door with Kyungsoo by his side, holding the cooking pot. Sehun’s right hand was holding a bag of fruit and the other was clutching to Kyungsoo’s pants.

It was his mum who opened the door.

“Hi mom..”

Mrs. Kim eyes widen in surprise, eyes traveling from Jongin, to Kyungsoo then to the small shy boy.

“This is Kyungsoo and this is Sehun. They’re the ones who have been sending us food over the weekends” Jongin explains as vaguely as possible.

Kyungsoo bows in respect “it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim” he said with a nervous smile.

Sehun puts his tiny palms, along with the fruit bag, in front of his tummy and bows politely.

“My name is Sehunnie. It’s nice to meet you, _granny_.”

Jongin blushes, and Kyungsoo eyes widen. When both of them look back at Jongin’s mom, a pink tint was coloring her cheeks. An awkward silence follows.

Not long after, she starts to giggle. She bows back and crouches down to talk to Sehun.

“Hello Sehunnie, It’s nice to meet you too. Thank you for visiting me. Are you hungry? Let’s come inside and eat!” She took the pot away from Kyungsoo’s arm and invited him in.

“Jongin, can you help me in the kitchen?” she said with a stern voice and Jongin held his breath.

Kyungsoo gave him a reassuring pat on the back before he follows his mother to the kitchen. He already prepared a thousand words worth of explanation to his mom but it all goes out of the window when she said:

“I could’ve prepared better if you told me you’re bringing your date! Now they must think I’m a bad mother for serving them simple stuff— go get me some onions!”

Jongin stood there in shock, he didn’t realize his eyes start to bawl with happy tears. He closes the distance and hugs his mom tightly. They exchanged no words. Just embracing each other with love.

Sehun was a little bit scared at first when Mrs.Kim throws him questions, but when she offers him a cookie and tells him how amazing the food Sehun brings, they finally start to bond. After a few hours, Sehun started referring to Granny Kim as Pretty Grandma.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo also get along well. Jongdae’s friendly persona helps Kyungsoo get out of his shell easier. Seeing how comfortable his dad is with Jongdae, Sehun warms up to ‘uncle Jongdae’ quite easily afterward.

To see his family bonding with his two favorite boys feels unreal. He never felt so.. fulfilled. Jongin can’t believe how lucky he is to have Kyungsoo and Sehun in his life. Thanks to them, Jongin learns that love can heal any pain. He understands that it needs courage to acknowledge your wounds and let people treat it for you. Jongin realizes that when you share pain it gets halved and when you share happiness it doubles. Sharing is caring, indeed.

Jongin can’t wait to share the rest of his life with these two amazing people.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> This chapter has a lot of time skip, yes, and I apologize for making it seems like I'm rushing. But the original structure was worse than this and I wasn't sure how to fix it better than this way :( 
> 
> But yeah.. This chapter was supposed to be released on Kaisoo day, but I got so busy and I only get to finish fixing this now. I also had trouble writing for a while because of some personal matter, and I feel like my English has gotten worse. So I'm sorry for that too.. Hopefully, it's at least still enjoyable for you to read :) Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think about this final chapter in the comment box below!
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have supported and put faith in this story. I am truly grateful for all of the kudos and comments you shared. I will work harder to write better stories! 
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy. Don't forget to share your happiness with your loved ones <3 
> 
> -Amor


End file.
